Tiffany Butterfly
*Cum 2 Brazil. Backstory *Two slobs of human beings on a unnamed city in Brazil shared a house together, they did nothing but play Pokemon and listen to All Star by Smash Mouth. it was on the future so the technology was highly advanced, they decided to recreate the shit with the Mewtwo clones and whatnot aka create Mew, or at least a clone of Mew(even tho Mewtwo is the superior shit i mean...Imagine getting behind a truck, this meme was made by Mewtwo gang). they grabbed a dead sardine, sand and a illegaly bought shark fin, they put that shit and mashed it up with a hammer on the tablecloth,and made modifications with it using a DNA laser gun made out of a volcano golem baby from the planet Spellicup first tears. a egg was formed after this and the two slobs were confused about it. they decided to put the egg to watch Star Vs The Forces of Evil and other shows they used to watch as kids and the egg liked it, one day the egg hatched and it was a pink blob, similar to Ditto but it transformed into a Gible because it was the last Pokemon she had seen from the game they were playing. the Gible wanted to have fun and turned into Star which used her spells to completely fuck the house up, irritated they inprisoned the Gible in another egg, but this one was locked and could not be hatched from. sad and loveless, the Gible was thrown away in a garbage can, and ended up being transported to the united states. 16 years after it a gay was passing by and noticed an egg in the middle out of nowhere, cold and alone, he decided to bring it home which had three more people in it, a guy named Johnny, a woman named Shane and a robot named Drake, Drake was actually just a homeless guy so he got kicked away frequently because he did not pay rent, nobody talks about him. the gay dude named Pory named the egg Tiffany and gave Tiffany all the love she needed and deserved, that love made her finally hatch, as a Garchomp tho since time had passed, but she turned into Star to hug Pory normally and also do basic human shit. sometime after her stay, the TikTok war has started again and the furries won this time, and Shane, Johnny and Pory were the first ones attacked and kidnapped by the furry army, Tiffany used Stars magic powers to go back in time, however it was her first time doing this, so, she lost memory in the process,losing her identity until it was found again, she currently is trying to learn how to come back to the future. * *Trivia * * Tiffanys first words were cucumber sauce. * Although she claims her only two fears are Teletubbies and Care Bears, she really only fears Heights and Dolls. * Her favorite color is pink. * Tiffany prefers eating food cold. * She is right handed. * Tiffany says inst and wanst instead of isnt and wasnt, this is the only thing consistent of her typing form as she goes back and fourth of saying you and u and etc. * Tiffany suffers from epilepsy and OCD. * Tiffany is quite the perfectionist, and cant stand mess. * Tiffany lucky number is 9. * Her favorite music genre is metal. * Although Tiffany can play the Xylophone, she originally wanted to know how to play The Triangle. * She is pretty certain that hummingbirds are bugs. * Tiffany favorite game is unironically Undertale. * She was previously addicted to Coca Cola, but that changed to Weed. * I STILL WANT MY FUCKIGN COLAKOIWJFE89IOWPLE